warframefandomcom-20200222-history
War
War is a heavy sword used by Shadow Stalker, given to him by the Sentient Hunhow during the events of the Second Dream Quest. Acquisition *War's blueprint can be acquired as a random drop after defeating the Shadow Stalker. *War can be bought as part of the Hunhow's Gift bundle in order to bypass the Mastery Rank Requirement. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Tied with for the third highest base damage of all heavy blades, behind and . **High damage – effective against shields. *Tied with Galatine Prime and for the third highest critical chance of all heavy blades, behind and . *Possesses the second highest base range, behind *Tied with Gram Prime and Paracesis for the highest critical multiplier of all heavy blades. *Tied with Galatine Prime for the third highest status chance of all heavy blades, behind and Gram Prime. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Stance slot has polarity, matches and stances. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Below average attack speed. Notes *Because the received from completing The Second Dream quest comes with a free Orokin Catalyst, it is recommended not to use it to craft War, as the pre-installed catalyst will not carry over into the crafted War. A separate Broken War can be crafted and used to craft War – the player will be given the choice of which to use at the Foundry. Tips *War's damage is unique to its class, as every other Heavy Blade that does physical damage is instead -focused. Thus, the weapon can be thought of as somewhat analogous to a Hammer, such as the , in terms of uses. Trivia *The energy that surrounds War's blades and the glowing light in its hilt will react to different things. **If the Energy color is not customized, the lights correspond to the elemental damage present on the weapon. If no elements are present, the lights glow red, identical to when the Shadow Stalker is attacking the player. The light blue seen in the weapon icon and other appearances can be achieved with damage. **When channeling, both will glow extremely brightly, and gradually return to normal brightness after turning channeling off. This specific trait is shared with the (Synoid) . **War's lights will also briefly glow after it kills an enemy. **When holstered, both the blade and hilt glow will dissipate until brandished again. *In the The Second Dream quest, War was not only the sword that the Shadow Stalker used, but also housed the consciousness of the Sentient Hunhow. War would be shattered in two during the climax of the quest, creating the sword, which is simply the broken off piece re-purposed as a weapon. *This weapon, along with the Broken War, is the first Sentient weapon available to players. *The pommel of this weapon is similar in shape and design to the Hunhow Sentinel Mask. *The name "War" references the biblical Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The horseman of the red horse, War, is charged with bringing battle and slaughter, and is given a great sword. This is reflected in the weapon's main color being red, and its sheer size. Bugs *On very rare occasion, War's lights won't stop glowing after getting a kill or channeling is toggled off. This can often be visually distracting, but can usually be fixed by dying. Media WarCodex.png|War in Codex. War & Broken War Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of War and Broken-War, with a Galatine for comparison. 20180301163415_1.jpg Warframe WAR (Great Sword) Setup (U18.0.3) Mastery Level 10 Required Warframe WAR *Never Changes* WAR - My Big Swinging Sword 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Damage increased from 140 to 250. *Range increased from 1.45 to 3.2. *Status Chance increased from 20% to 26%. *Critical Chance increased from 20% to 26%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.6x. *Slam Attack increased from 280 to 750. *Slide Attack increased from 280 to 500. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.6. *Fixed the FX on the edge of the War fading out very quickly if the Mara Detron is equipped. *War no longer glows when holstered. *War’s Hilt and Blade now drop from Conculysts. *War damage increased in Conclave. *Sentient Stalker now drops War blueprint. *Fixed Hunhow's essence in War not having a proper lighting FX in the Second Dream cinematic. *Fixed War's channeling FX trail originating from an improper location on the blade. *Fixed crafting requirement for War. *Several visual improvements have been made to War. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the smaller, longsword version of this weapon. *Shadow Stalker, the only known user of this weapon. es:War fr:War Category:Sentient Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Stalker Category:Heavy Blade Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Sentient Weapons